Alien Flavor
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru loses his memory and he meets Mortal Naraku in the modern Japan. Demon Naraku will all no and I love! finds a human looking sesshoumaru and gets to know him and maybe even more... Rinx? SesshoumaruX? NarakuX? Kagurax? Kikyou? Inuyasha? orochimaruX? itachiXDeidara but will there be more o.o keith? is an oc I made up :o


_**"Flavor"**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**"Human Meets A Dog Demon"**_

_"morrning son," The father said yawning stepping into the kitchen. "morrning dad," he smilled._

_"So what's for breakfast today Son?," he yawned once more. "eggs,bacon,pancake's,french toast,and a glass of milk," he smilled flipping the last pancake. _

_"good lord son! how much did you need to fix?," He spazed. _

_"as much as I need," he rubbed his stomach. _

_"Naraku please becareful today! I don't want to end up getting a phone call from school saying your sick,and On top of that take you to the hospital. I got a very busy schedule today.. so please don't over-eat," _

_"don't worry dad,I'm not that bothersome," he pouted. _

_"Yes you are!,You are my son, and Its hard not to worry about my son that I care for," he sighed heavy getting a piece of bacon. "dad you worry too much," Naraku laughed siting down next to his father eating his egg's ,and bacon._

_**Other side.**_

_"Inuyasha todays The day! we have war!," grunted sesshomaru. "yeah we do!," sighed Inuyasha. A whirl pool came straight towards inuyasha. "brother look out!," sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and got hurt. Sesshomaru couldn't land but he fell into a well. _

_"brother!," Inuyasha shouted running towards the well his brother disappeared in._

_"great now what!," the monk sighed._

_"Sess...hom..aru," the father cried out in shock._

_"kagome I think he fell into this well that you goto," the monk clapped his hand's 3 times then slapped sango's butt. _

_"why you!," she shouted._

_"thanks miroku, yeah inuyasha he probably went to my world," she glazed up into the sky, and went to go closer to the well. _

_"yeah? so lets get going!," inuyasha snorted._

_"I shall go as well,"_

_"ok father just , listen to what she says it's not like this world,"_

_"huh?,"_

_"oh boy!," kagome sighed._

_**few minutes later **_

_"wait!," shouted a evil voice. But it was already too late. "tsk!," he hissed. _

_"what's naraku doing going into that well?," kouga barked. "dunno," kikyou shook her head._

_**Other side...**_

_"man!, another day at school!," naraku sighed with his head tilted down. "I suppose I did pack myself a good lunch," he smilled to himself ._

_"where did those crack head's run off too!," Demon Naraku said searching around seeing a boy that looked like him._

_"...what the?," Naraku stared deeply into the demon's eye's confused. _

_"you! why do you look like me!," he shouted. _

_"I was about to ask you that," he snorted. _

_"well don't get sassy with me!," _

_"i'm not!," he took a deep breath. _

_"there's a disturbing naked boy, close to the well," an old lady shouted to the police. _

_"huh!," naraku thought. He was curious, and headed to that same well the old lady was talking about. Because he's met a friend there before at the well,"_

_"I better go take a look too, " he thought it might of been inuyasha ,and the gang._

_They both ran or flew there as fast as they could to beat the police officer's. _

_"you can fly!," shouted Naraku. _

_"yes! what of it mortal?," he snorted. _

_"..." he stayed quiet, and they stopped when they were in front of the well._

_"well this is it..," he tripped on something._

_"tsk...you can barly stand on your feet," mocked demon Naraku._

_"s...sh...shut up!," he rubbed his head, and looked what he tripped on. "what the!," he shouted. _

_"huh," titled the boy with long silver hair. _

_"that...that's, " demon naraku pointed at the boy. _

_"do you know her?," _

_"he..her...?,"Demon naraku looked at him then back toward his fallen enemy..."hhahaa you think thats a female," he bursts out laughing. _

_"...w...," he had no words. _

_"that's a boy!," _

_"o...Oh...," he stared with a shock. _

_"oh," sesshomaru mocked with the same exspression. _

_"huh?, " demon naraku looked curious._

_"he copied me...," naraku tilted his head. _

_"he copied me," he tilted his head the same. _

_"what the stop !," _

_"what the stop!," _

_"ok this is going no where," demon naraku sighed. _

_"ok this is going no where sigh," sessh mocked. _

_"wh...what the how dare you mock your enemy!," he growled. _

_"wh...what the how dare you mock your enemy! growl," _

_"do not say what were saying. Say what you want to say," Naraku sighed. _

_"yeah ok...understood," sesshomaru tilted his head, and closed his eye's. _

_"mean while we need to get you some clothe's," _

_"I..," sessh smilled._

_"w...what is wrong with him?," Demon Naraku went in shock, and suddenly dissapeared. _

_"what the? was that my future self or something...," _

_"poof poof," sesshomaru smilled lifting his hands up, and down. _

_"o..ok...I think I got a extra pair of, ...no I only have a shirt!...," he sighed looking into his book bag. well I guess this will do for right now. _

_"yeah!," shouted sesshomaru knocking naraku down to the ground. _

_"w,wh,.what?," he blushed looking at the boy that was on top of him. _

_"o...oh my," the old lady screamed once more ,and headed to the police. _

_"this doesn't look good we better hurry off to school!...wait!...I'm going to have to hide you in the school attic!" he sighed looking at the boy still clinging onto him._

_"What is your name?,"_

_"sesshoumaru,"_

_"nice name,mine is naraku,"_

_"I love yours," he blushed._

_**"on 2 demon naraku"**_

_"what the?," Naraku cocked his head to the side. "who?, and what was that all about?," he sighed ,and saw a boy on his left side laying down with long silver lock's of hair ,golden eye's ,but had no marking's , but he did have pink eye shadow on his eyelid's._

_"sess-?,.no can't be your human," naraku growld. _

_The boy twitched , and started to wake up. "huh?," he spoke. _

_"wake up you!, What's your name?, and who are you?," the demon spider growled. _

_"my name is Sesshoumaru?, I am a student at right high," he rubbed his eye's ,and gasped seeing another man on his bed. "ahhhhhhhhhh!," he shouted while falling off his bed._

_"tsk," he hissed. _

_"w..w..who are yo..you?," he said looking up from his floor. _

_"I am Demon Naraku," he hissed crossing his arm's. _

_"demon?," he thought ,and looked at Naraku up, and down with a blush. "you're beautiful," he smilled. _

_"w..w..wh..what?," naraku hissed in shock. _

_"I said your beautiful!," he growled. _

_"Ok take that back now or I shall kill you!," naraku hissed trying to get his poison out but it didn't show up. "what the?," he thought. _

_"tskk.. you like me, and you know it!," he blushed hugging Naraku. "ge..," Naraku stopped speaking when he felt a weird pump in his heart. Sesshoumaru looked at the clock, and started to go in panic. "oh no! I'm going to be late!," sesshoumaru hissed._

_"what?," naraku questoned._

_"stay here!, and don't go no where else!, or you will destract everyone, " he sighed brushing his hair ,and putting it into a low ponytail. _

_"what are you doing to your hair?, and what is that thing your holding?," naraku growled at the brush. _

_"it's a ..brush," sesshoumaru looked at him strangely. _

_"what's a brush?," he questioned with a brow up, and crossed his arm's. _

_"a ,brush is where you brush your hair to get the knots out," he answered getting a shirt, and pant's out of his closet. _

_"tell me why are you stripping?, when you can put it on faster then that?," naraku asked._

_"what do you mean?," he said putting off his shirt. _

_"here,watch let me show you," naraku said snapping his finger's ,and had the boy dressed in his clothes already. _

_"h...ho..hhow did you do that!," he looked in shock. _

_"my powers.," he said giving him a look that he was stupid._

_"wow your amazing!," he smilled._

_"amazing," he thought in his head. He smilled to that, and felt happyness but didn''t understand why this boy made his heart pump fast._

_"well it's time to go...," "see ya," He sighed, and went out the door. _

_"wait! ," naraku called out before he left._

_"yes?," he turned to look at him._

_"why don't you fly there? or transport?," he asked. _

_"fly ?transport?..silly I can not do that I am a human. sadly but true..," he sighed wishing he could. _

_"come with me then," Naraku said taking sesshomaru by the waist and flying him out of the window. _

_"w..wha..what the.," he looked at his feet from the ground that was going far away from the ground itself. "wow!, you are amazing," he smilled seeing the flower's,houses,neighbor's,and birds,going by while he was in the sky high._

_"that's because I'm a demon. Unlike you mortal," he hissed. _

_"well excuse me! for being human!," he growled back. _

_"you're very interesting fellow,You know that," he smirked._

_"thanks so are you,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"okay stay right here,I'll be back in 7 hours, so please don't go anywhere else,understood?,"_

_"understood," _

_"good,"_

_Naraku patted his head one more time,and left for school._

_Sesshoumaru started playing with his hair twirling it,and biting it. He heard a noise,and stopped to listen._

_"ok thanks for the ride,Please hide in here for 7 hours,and do not kill anyone please!, and behave your self, I'll be back as soon as possiable ook,"_

_"ok,"_

_Sesshoumaru takes a step back hearing someone enter the attic he was in,and heard the door shut close. Naraku smelt a sent,and started to track it down he saw some silver lock's of hair,and tugs it._

_"ow!,"_

_"so it's You!,"_

_"huh,"_

_"don't play dumb sesshoumaru,"_

_"Does this sesshoumaru Know you?,"_

_"umm.,yes,"_

_"oh,"_

_"ok you really lost it,"_

_"who are you?,"_

_"w,w,wWHat!,"_

_"..,"_

_"you seriously don't know who I am,"_

_"...nope,"_

_Naraku falls over,and gets back up._

_"I'm Naraku!,"_

_"liar!,"_

_"what the?,"_

_"liar,"_

_"I am not,"_

_"yes you are,"_

_"I am not,"_

_"yes,"_

_"no,"_

_"that guy name is naraku,he is a nice man,"_

_"umm,well that one is a differant naraku,"_

_"so there's two narakus,"_

_"yes as I'm guessing there is two of you too,"_

_"what?,"_

_"nevermind,"_

_"...ok,"_

_"I..see you must of hit your head hard or something,You don't even remember things anymore that you used to,"_

_"ehh?,"_

_"I guess this is my time to take your power's,"_

_"huh,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"well well well, if it isn't tardy pants Naraku,"_

_"sorry , I got distracted,"_

_"save it for the detentions your going to have,"_

_"yes sir," he sighed._

_"way to go again buddy,isn't this your 500th time being late,"_

_"shut up Itachi!,I'm not in the mood,"_

_"yeah beacause he was too busy watching porn last night,"_

_"OROCHIMARU!,"_

_"Naraku do I need to send you to the office?,"_

_"no sorry ,"_

_"orochimaru that was not cool,"_

_"shut up deidara,"_

_"look what you did orochimaru you got me in trouble!,"_

_"naraku,just be honest,you were watching porn,"_

_"I WAS NOT,"_

_"NARAKU!,ONE MORE TIME,AND I'LL PUT YOU IN THE OFFICE,"_

_"yes ,"_

_Everyone laughed at him,and naraku sighed._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"well well isn't late Sesshoumaru pants,"_

_"sorry, !,I got distracted,"_

_"save it for your detentions,"_

_"yes ,"_

_"hey sesshoumaru isn't this your 500th time being late?,"_

_"shut up Kagura,"_

_"no he was just too busy reading porn novels,"_

_"NICK!,"_

_" do I have to take you to the office!,"_

_"no mrs. grindle,sorry ,"_

_"not cool Nick,"_

_"oh shut up Mhy,"_

_"see what you caused Nick!,"_

_"Sesshoumaru, just be honest you were watching,and drawing porn novels,"_

_"I WAS NOT,"_

_" ONE MORE TIME,AND I WILL PUT YOU IN THE OFFICE,"_

_"sorry ,it won't happen again mrs. grindle,"_

_"good,"_

_Everyone hated the teacher for yelling at their idol._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_They hear a thump thump,then a louder thump._

_"Naraku!,"_

_"yes ?,"_

_"quit doing that thumping noise,"_

_"what?,I'm not,"_

_"oh?, then who is,"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"being smart with me are you?,"_

_"no,"_

_"why does he say my name first?," he thought._

_The door blasted open,and air was flowing by fast. Their paper's were hardly staying on their desk's. Some kid's didn't care,they just let the paper flow away._

_"Naraku! Help me,"_

_Naraku eye's lid up seeing the one he helped this morrning ,and ran to his aid._

_"what are you doing here,"_

_"a,a,mon-,"_

_"calm down, say it softly,"_

_"a monster was attacking me,"_

_"a monster?,"_

_"yes,"_

_"hm,what he look like,"_

_"you,"_

_"me-oh!,he's here,"_

_"yes,"_

_"oh great,"_

_Naraku turns around, and sees a angery teacher._

_"so This is part of your doing,"_

_"no,"_

_"you have a lot of explaining to do,"_

_"yeah , but," he sighed._

_"your coming with me,"_

_The teacher grabed his ear,and pulled him to the office. Sesshoumaru growled at the teacher before letting him go anywhere with his master. "put my master down!,"_

_"master?,"_

_"I'm sorry did I stutter,"_

_"...,"_

_"I said put my master down,"_

_"what did you teach this boy!,"_

_"no,no,nothing,"_

_"you're explaining that as well,"_

_"I said let go before I have to kill you,"_

_"oh!,he has bad manners as well!," he grabbed sesshoumaru but ended up missing him._

_"where he go?,"_

_"i'm up here,stupid,"_

_"what the?,get down from there you could get hurt,"_

_"pft,as a demon like me could get hurt,"_

_"demon?,He thinks he's a demon?,"_

_"I don't think I am,I know I am, You old hag,"_

_"this boy needs help,"_

_"errrr,"_

_Sesshoumaru jumped down from the ceilling,and lifted his lock's._

_"see I have elven ear's ,see the moon on my forehead,stripes on my cheek's?,and do you also know that i'm a dog demon?,"_

_"you could of had a tattoo, and those ears could of been custom made,"_

_"look! Mr! Your getting me mad!," _

_The teacher ignored him, and left to talk with naraku. Sesshomaru took his whip , and slashed the door._

_"nuts!,I missed him,"_

_He licked his lip's. "next time he won't be missed,"_

_"wow! who is that!," orochimaru shouted._

_"awesome!," itachi shouted._

_"right on bro!," deidara smilled._

_A male student went to him, "you shouldn't of done that to the teacher. you know you could of explained it nicely,"_

_"oh?," Sesshoumaru smirked,and slashed his claw's at him._

_"dude what's wrong with you!?,"_

_"nothing," he licked his claw's. He walked closer to the boy , and grabbed his neck._

_"should I make you poison soup,or just plain nasty green soup," he smirked._

_"n,no,none, of the above?," he hoped._

_"wrong answer," he slashed his throat quick ,and licked the blood that was left in his claw's._

_Everyone paniced,and knew not to mess with him except the guys girlfriend didn't plan on doing the same thing._

_"HEY YOU!,"_

_sesshoumaru turned around slowly._

_"YEAH YOU,I'M TALKING TO YOU," "DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL MY LOVER!,YOU IDIOT," She screamed at him ,and ran towards him angery._

_"humpty dumpty sat on a wall,"_

_"excuse me ?," she stopped to see what he was saying._

_He smirked,and flew towards her slashing her to pieaces._

_"Humpty dumpy had a great fall!,all the kings horses,and all the kings men,couldn't put her back together again," he licked his claw's again._

_He turned around facing the other student in fear. "anyone else?,"_

_"nononono," they all shook._

_"good,"_

_Things started to get dizzy,and he blacked out. The student's just watched there in fear._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"what's going on out there,"_

_She looked at sesshoumaru who was done with his work, and drawing._

_"Sesshoumaru!,"_

_"yes ?,"_

_"are you causing somehting I should know of?,"_

_"n,n,no,"_

_"come with me,"_

_"but,I didn't do anything ,"_

_"I said come with me,"_

_"ok,"_

_He sighed,and got out of his chair to follow his teacher._

_"He's not going nowhere with you!,"_

_"and? who might you be?,"_

_"I'm Demon Lord Naraku,"_

_"very funny,you could of fooled me,"_

_"i'm serious lady!,"_

_"uhu sure,"_

_"if you don't listen to me!,I will have to serve your blood in a platter,"_

_"did you teach this boy this?, and where did he get that cosplay?,"_

_"that's not a cosplay ,and I didn't teach him that,"_

_Naraku growled madly,and picked up the teacher by her throat._

_"I said let the boy go!,"_

_"f,f,fine,"_

_She dropped him,and ended up dropping him hard._

_"ow! my..leg,"_

_"you ok?,"_

_"I am, I think," he smiles getting up but falls back with pain._

_"I think it's broken,"_

_Naraku's eye's widen. "lady! Your Dead! ," He crushes her neck hard until it makes a crack noise sound,then drops her on the ground._

_"sesshoumaru?,"_

_"yes,"_

_"do you like mrs,Grindle?,"_

_"no,"_

_Her eye's widen,and she wished she was more nicer to that boy._

_"alright time to die," He took his root,and slashed her throat open,and sent her to the underworld where monsters would eat her felsh._

_"there,Now you won't have to ," He flys back down to sesshoumaru,and holds on to him tightly. "sesshoumaru!sesshoumaru! wake up! sesshoumaru!,"_

_Nothing was got angery and flew back to the house he left before coming to this horrible place._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Nobody move,we got this place surrounded!," the cops shouted pointing their guns._

_"students,stay calm,Do not move from the area you are at," Takashi spoke._

_The police went around the demon silver haired boy and checked him out closely._

_"well it looks like he is uncons-," before the other cop could finish he heard his comrade scream._

_"ah!,"_

_They start shooting at the demon but saw him getting up still._

_"fools, what do you take me for a fool!," he growled._

_"don't hurt him," naraku cried out to them._

_"why shouldn't we he killed 3 people," the teacher hissed._

_"but he's kind he is,you just got him angry,then something bad went wrong,"_

_"Naraku!,don't be fooled," the teacher slapped his face hard._

_(OH THAT DID IT THAT TICKED SESSHOUMARU OFF!)_

_Sesshoumaru ran over there by lighting,and held the teacher by his throat. _

_"Pu,put,put, me down,"_

_"How dare you slap my Master!" he growled._

_"I'm confused about this master stuff?"_

_"here let me spell it for ya, M.A.S.T.E.R."_

_"no no, I know what you mean,but what made him your master?,"_

_"I've chosen him,he is the rightful thrown to be called my master,"_

_"I see, So can you let me go if I say sorry,"_

_"hmm...,"_

_"sesshoumaru it's ok,"_

_"nope,"_

_Sesshoumaru slashed his claw's into the teachers throat,and poisoned him. The teacher started to slowly melt away._

_"were going to have to talk to the president about this," the cop gulped._

_"yeah you're right," his friend agreed,"_

_Sesshoumaru flew to them. "president?,so tell me?, who is this president you speak of?, tell me ,and I will not end your lives,"_

_"h,h,he,he, control's the,,,"_

_"that's! enough!," naraku slapped sesshoumaru,and sighed when he just slapped his friend._

_Everyone backed up and knew he was a goner now for sure._

_Sesshoumaru walks to him and naraku knells down in fright._

_"i'm sorry," he thought to himself._

_Sesshoumaru leans over,and bowls to naraku. "I'm sorry master,I shall stop this for now,I got carried away I guess...,I am truely sorry for my behavior. I will do what ever you want me to do,"_

_The crowd went nuts ,and didn't understand that naraku was the key to live._

_"well thanks for understanding, but you can not bring what is now dead,"_

_"are you disapointed,"_

_"yes ...,I am,"_

_"then I shall grant your wish,"_

_"huh?,"_

_Sesshoumaru stands up,and goes to the dead people._

_"I shall bring your life back,For only my masters happiness," He called out his sword,and came flying to him. He swung it._

_"what's he doing?," policemen said._

_"dunno," teacher said._

_Sesshoumaru swings once more, and turns to face naraku._

_"my job is complete master,"_

_"what?,"_

_Everyone looked back at each other then back at the demon then saw the dead bodies moving._

_"man, what happened to me,"_

_"yeah that was weird,"_

_"oh my i' m alive," takashi shouted._

_"oh my goodness," the police shouted._

_Everyone cheered,and wanted to make this boy their hero,and make sure he would have a nice life also._

_"Naraku as president,I want you to make sure this boy protects this city with all costs,and bring back the people,"_

_"president?," everyone shouted._

_"yes yes it's me,"_

_"I..., would be honered to but, if something happens one day please don't blame me,"_

_"I won't, and I also wanted to tell you that we are putting you as a head leader president,"_

_"oh my goodness,thanks president,"_

_"no thankyou," then off he went as usual. =w=_

_Sesshoumaru sighs,and turns to naraku. "the only problem with that is naraku,I remember one thing ,I can only revive someone from the dead once,"_

_"Oh...,I see," naraku shook his head._

_"sorry, master,"_

_"nothing to be sorry about," he smilled._

_"yeah but,"_

_"lets go home,"_

_"but it's not over yet is it?,"_

_"yes schools been out way long now,"_

_"oh ok,"_

_"hey naraku take your pet freak home, and leave,"_

_" !,shouldn't you be thankful he revived you?,"_

_"no!, He doesn't wish to help me, and take that freak of nature away from here!,"_

_"freak," sesshoumaru's eye's pouted slightly at that._

_"HE'S NOT A FREAK!,"_

_"then what is he," one of the students said._

_"he's a hero," one of the cops said._

_"didn't you just see him kill all those people?,"takashi said._

_"yeah I did,But he revived them back didn't he?, he didn't have to yet he did, with those powers he could be a hero,and do lots of goods with that," replyed the cop_

_"tsk yeah right," growled takashi_

_"come on sesshoumaru let's go," naraku sighed deeply taking his hand._

_"yes naraku," smiled sesshoumaru._

_"what," naraku looked down at him shocked._

_"what," sesshoumaru looked up at him confused._

_"you called me naraku?," he smiled._

_"isn't that your name," sighed sesshoumaru_

_"you usually said master," naraku responded back._

_"does it not please you to call you your real name?,"_

_"no, it makes me happy actually,"_

_"ok,good,Naraku?,"_  
_"yes?,"_

_"i'm hungry?,"_

_"uh..,ok we will get you something to eat don't worry," he laughed at that statement._

_Sesshoumaru smilled then got dizzy and had another black out. "sesshoumaru!,Sesshoumaru!,Sesshoumaru!,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Demon Naraku side...**_

_"sesshoumaru," sighed naraku."I'm so sorry I let her hurt your leg,"_

_"it's ok,"_

_"no!, it...," he paused to look at him._

_"what's ok,"_

_"that she hurt my leg,"_

_"ok?, what about your stupid leg,"_

_"naraku you just said sorry for letting her hurt my leg,did you,or did you not?,"_

_"I didn't," he hissed._

_"liar,"_

_"I am not a liar,"_

_"yes,"_

_"no,"_

_"yes,"_

_"no,"_

_"admit it,"_

_"...,"_

_"stuborn,"_

_"grrr,"_

_"look how about we forget this,and i'll go make us some hot choc..," he screamed getting up._

_"Idiot!,Your still wounded," he picked him up,and layed him on the bed._

_"so?,You don't care so why shouldn't I get up,I don't care to be in pain," he smirks getting up one more time._

_"grr lay down," he pushed him down. "fine!,I do care now stop ok,"_

_"ok," sesshoumaru smirked._

_"brat,"_

_"but i'm your brat," sesshoumaru said._

_"what,"_

_"oh nothing..,"_

_"...,ok,"_

_"naraku,"_

_Naraku didn't answer him but in return leaned over to give him a kiss. Sesshoumaru's eye's went wide of shock. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing him. Sesshoumaru's face had blush all over it, and closed his eyelid's slowly._

_Naraku goes slowly on top of him,and starts begging for entrance. The boy lets him enter,and then moans in the process. They kissed in love passion._

_Naraku move's the boy's hand's,and pins them above his head._

_Naraku other hand slither's like a snake , and tears the t-shirt open._

_"N,naraku,what are you do,doing," he spoke._

_"What is it look like i'm doing,"_

_"i have no idea?,"_

_"are you a virgin?,"_

_"y,y,yes," he blushed._

_"oh?, interesting,"_

_"n,no! i'm not ready,"_

_"well i'm afraid that's not an option my pet,"_

_"pet?,"_

_"oops...,sorry...I used to call someone else that,"_

_"errr, who,"_

_"someone that looks just like you,"_

_"huh,"_

_"no more questions,'_

_Naraku tore his pant's off like lightning itself,and started nibbling his neck._

_"no, i'm not ready!,"_

_"you owe me one!,I did a favor for you,"_

_"yeah but...,you didn't stay in there long enough,and you killed someone,"_

_"you owe me!,I had to suffer being in that place for a little bit,"_

_"fine only this for a little bit,"_

_"nah,ah,ah,nope!,"_

_"err,I'm not ready for this,"_

_"too bad,"_

_"oh come on!,"_

_"you are dying for it,"_

_"I am not!" sesshoumaru yelled._

_"zip it!" Naraku yelled back._

_"no,"_

_Naraku taped his mouth shut ,and smirked at his work. _

_"errrmmm,h,"_

_"can't hear you sweet one,"_

_Naraku continued making love to him._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"hey Do you like soup?,"_

_"s,soup?,"_

_"do you know what soup is?,"_

_"nope,"_

_"oh," before he finished the door rang."hold on I got to answer the door._

_"what's a door?,"_

_"it's a wooden thing that opens,and shuts,"_

_"ooh,"_

_"hold on!,"_

_He opens the door,and it bursts out open._

_"Hello Naraku kun!,"_

_"how many times do I got to tell you to stop calling me that orochimaru,"_

_"oh but naraku kun,I do it for you speical,"_

_"cut the crap orochimaru, sorry you have to deal with this naraku,"_

_"hey itachi, what you guys over for on a saturday?,"_

_"we were woundering if we could hang out over here for the week,"_

_"sure sounds fun,"_

_"oh ok cool, deidara!,bring the food,and pastries,"_

_"oh,crap sesshoumaru," he thought."that's the reason they came over,to see him,not that I care,just don't want them getting all lovy dovy over my,wait why should I care?,"_

_"Naraku?,"_

_"yes?,"_

_"you ok,"_

_"yes I am, why,"_

_"you looked out of space,"_

_"no i'm fine, thanks anyway itachi,"_

_"your welcome buddy,"_

_"come," he points to the kitchen,and gets his soup out of the way._

_"so do you guys want some soup?,"_

_"aww ,eww seriously naraku,you made soup,"_

_"yes,"_

_"no thanks,"_

_"aww come on ,"_

_"why you make all differant kinds?,"_

_"to see which sesshoumaru likes,"_

_"sesshoumaru, you mean your little pet,"_

_"hey orochimaru don't call him my pet," he snorted._

_"soup,soup,soup,I want soup,soup,yeah!,"_

_"uh is that him singing in there?,"_

_"yep it is itachi,"_

_"wow an active fella isn't he,"_

_"it's like he has mood swings, he's in a good mood,then a bad boy the next,"_

_"I like the bad boy,"_

_"shut up orochimaru,"_

_"make me naraku!,"_

_"you're about to be thrown out,"_

_"naraku kun! I wants my swoup!,"_

_"hey I only call you that!,"_

_"well apparently your not," naraku smirked._

_"coming,"_

_"yeah," sessh smiles seeing soup come to him._

_"enjoy,"_

_"he's not going to like it,"_

_"you don't know that deidara!," naraku hissed._

_"yuck,"_

_"shut up orochimaru,"_

_Sesshoumaru leans in to smell it. "mm, smell nummy," takes a bite. "stwee...yuck," spits it out._

_"hahah, I knew he wouldn't like it,"_

_"ok you don't like tomato soup?,"_

_"no," he growls at the bowl._

_"ok next soup,"_

_naraku tries every soup he made but they all ended up to be a fail._

_"I give up!,"_

_"try the last one naraku,"_

_"but itachi there's no use,he will spit it out as well,"_

_Sesshoumaru smells it"mmmmmm,smell yummy," takes a bite "Delicious absalutly Delicious!,"_

_"He likes it!,"_

_"so he likes broccoli cheese soup,interesting,"_

_"more!,"_

_"were out,"_

_"more," he pouted._

_"you want more you make more your self,"_

_"hmf fine,"_

_Sesshoumaru gets up,and goes to the fridge , and scans it for a minute._

_"Naraku does he know how to cook?,"_

_"ummm,No,"_

_"so you're going to let him burn your house,"_

_"no,"_

_"well stop him ,"_

_"seeing what he's doing,"_

_"ok,"_

_"hey naraku," orochimaru said._

_"yes orochimaruuu,"_

_"where's the lovely guys pants,"_

_"he doesn't have any,"_

_"why not ,"_

_"he ," naraku sighs._

_"you perv,"_

_"no! he won't wear any,"_

_"so all he will wear is a long green shirt,and speedow?,"_

_"yes,"_

_"naraku,"_

_"seriously!,"_

_"uhu sure,"_

_"i'm telling the truth,"_

_"hey sesshoumaru,"_

_Sesshoumaru opened his eyelid's slowly,and turned around. "what is it?,"_

_"how come he gives us evil glares except for you naraku?,"deidara asked._

_"I don't know," naraku sighed._

_"I said what is it," he hissed._

_"you know when you cook you're supposed to wear an apron,"orochimaru smiled._

_"apron?,"_

_"yes,"_

_"ok,"_

_Sesshoumaru closes his eye's to image what his supposed to wear._

_"ok," he snapped his finger's,and he put on the apron the thing was he was only wearing an apon._

_"dduuuuude," orochimaru giggled._

_"oh,my...goodness," naraku almost fainted._

_"awesome!," deidara smilled._

_"oh my!," itachi covered his eye's with blush._

_"that's not the right way to do it," naraku growled._

_"it's not?,"sesshoumaru tilted his head down in shame._

_"no,"_

_"oh,"_

_He tries picturing again ,and this time is wearing a sumo suit._

_"WHAT!," naraku screamed_

_"oh my," itachi said._

_"hahha," deidara laughed._

_"try again sweetie," orochimaru giggled._

_"not right again?," pouted sesshoumaru._

_"nope," naraku sighed._

_Sesshoumaru closed his eye's again,and pictured it one more time this time he was wearing a apron,speedow,sock,and a tie in his hair._

_"close enough I guess,"_

_"how is that close! orochimaru!,"naraku shouted._

_"yeah that's not even close," itachi said._

_"well mightest well,his not going to get it right," _

_"probably right on that , deidara," naraku sighed._

_"may I continue cooking now?," pouted sesshoumaru._

_"yes go ahead," naraku sighed._

_"thanks," smiled sesshoumaru._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"sesshoumaru that's too much," naraku sighed._

_"it is?," sesshoumaru said looking at the bowl._

_"yes it is," naraku frowned._

_"sorry,Naraku kun," he sighed._

_"it's ok," naraku smiled._

_"you want some?," smiled sesshoumaru holding out some soup._

_"sure," he smiled taking some._

_"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," itachi whisperes into narakus ear._

_"why," he asks._

_"because he made it,"orochimaru joined in as well._

_"so," growled naraku._

_"he doesn't know how to cook," deidara joined in too._

_"point taken," sighed naraku._

_"I hear you,you know," snorted sesshoumaru behind them._

_"huh," naraku looks behind him._

_"i hear you naraku kun!," he pouts._

_"you did?," he looks shock._

_"yes,you don't think I can cook,"he cried._

_"no,no,don't cry i'll try some," he picks up his bowl again and eats some._

_"but you think I can't cook,"_

_"well I shouldn't judge,"_

_"so you will tast,tast?,"_

_"yes I will,"_

_"yeah! I'm so happy Naraku kun!,"_

_"quit calling him naraku kun i'm only allowed to call him that!," orochimaru said._

_"I CAN CALL HIM THAT IF I WANT!,YOU PALE FACE,"shouted sesshoumaru._

_"o,o,oh my sorry sesshoumaru kun!," orochimaru went pale._

_"don't call me that!," growled sesshoumaru._

_"but sessh kun!,"orochimaru said._

_"naraku kun!," sesshoumaru whined to him._

_"orochimaru stop it," growled naraku holding sesshoumaru in his arms._

_"fine," orochimaru sighed._

_"DELICIOUS," naraku looked shock._

_"is it really," itachi asked._

_"yes it is,"_

_"my cooking good yes?,"smiled sesshoumaru._

_"yes it is,Can you cook my dinner for now on,"_

_"sure," he smilled._

_"woah!,"itachi shouted tasting the soup._

_"I was scared to eat naraku's soup because he cooks bad,"_

_"shut up deidara,"_

_"just telling the truth naraku,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(On to Demon Naraku)_

_"Yuck! what was that!,"_

_"eggs,"_

_"that's not eggs,"_

_"it was so...,"_

_"no that's not eggs,"_

_"it was too,"_

_"show me how you make eggs,"_

_"ok fine.,"_

_He got up,and opened the freggerator,and got some egg's out._

_"ok, watch," he gets some eggs out, and puts some chocolate in there._

_"no! you don't put that in there," he takes the chocolate out of his hand fast._

_"why not,"_

_"maybe You should,leave me with the cooking for now on,"_

_"yeah but,"_

_"trust me on this one," he smirked. "don't make me have to teach you a lesson again,like I did last night,"_

_"ok you can cook for now," he blushed,and sat at the table._

_"that's what I thought," he thought to himself._

_"pervert!," he screamed in his head._

_"he will pay for calling me that name ," naraku thought in his mind. He took one of his tentical's,and slithered it to the boy's clothing,and slid inside the boys pants._

_"what the?," he thought._

_He looks to see what was touching his member ,and went in shock seeing a root like thing. He pulls it off but it was no use it was stuck like glue. He couldn't help but moan quietly. He looked up at naraku who was smirking at him._

_"you!,quit doing this!, I'm not in the mood for this,"_

_"oh, but you are my pet,"_

_"I am not,and stop calling me that!,"_

_"no!,"_

_"errr,"_

_"the more you make me mad the more i'll do to you,"_

_"fine," he sighed._

_He flinched when he felt the root rip his belt off._

_"hey! you broke my belt!,"_

_"my roots can't control themselves,"_

_"yeah right!,more like you can't control yourself,"_

_Naraku growled and had his root rip his jean's,reviewing his flesh skin._

_"HEY!," he shouted covering his self._

_"well you got me angery so you made my root mad as well,"_

_"pft,"_

_"excuse me?,"_

_"nothing,"_

_"that's what I thought but you said pft,didn't you or did you not?,"_

_"...,"_

_"did you or did you not,"_

_"...,"_

_"answer me,"_

_"...,"_

_"ANSWER,"_

_"...,"_

_"ANSWER ME DANG IT!,"_

_"...,"_

_Naraku growled madly,and lifted the boys chin up to his face to be face to face with him._

_"answer me,"_

_"...,"_

_He took another root,and had another one going towards his entrance._

_"eep!,"_

_"answer me,"_

_"stop it,"_

_"I won't stop,inless you answer,"_

_"fine!, I did!,"_

_"good about time you answered,"_

_he walked back to the eggs._

_"i'll have to teach you a lesson to answer quicker,and obeying,"_

_"pl,please,no!,"_

_Naraku's root entered his entrance,the other did what ever to the member,another root came to his mouth guiding in,and out of it._

_"why!," he thought to himself._

_"you should of lessoned,should of answered,and you are going to obey for now on,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"there is everyone ready for lights out?," naraku yawned._

_"yes but where is your pet sleeping," _

_"orochimaru quit calling him my pet,"_

_"he can sleep with me," deidara yawned._

_"or me ," smilled itachi._

_"no he's on the other side of the floor," he yawned ontop of his bed._

_"stop touching me," sessh growled._

_"huh?,"_

_"orochimaru!,"_

_"yes naraku kun,"_

_"are you bothering him,"_

_"n,n,no,"_

_"you're lying,"_

_"I am not!,"_

_"yes you are!,"_

_"naraku kun! I want to sleep some where else," sessh cried._

_"ok, come you can sleep with me,'_

_"ok," he smilled crawling up to his bed,and snuggled close to him._

_"lucky," they all thought._

_"oooh," they whispered._

_"shut up!,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"sesshoumaru?,"_

_"oh hey Rin,"_

_"I was wondering were you wanting to go to the mall with me after school?,"_

_"sure!,sounds like fun,"_

_"do it!," her friends cheered her on._

_"ok ok!," she sighed._

_"sesshoumaru?,"_

_"yes?,"_

_"Can we talk,"_

_"sure, like we are now?,"_

_"yes,but somewhere privately,"_

_"sure,"_

_"ok,"_

_"hmm?," naraku thought to himself._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Umm,I did say al,alone,"_

_"naraku,"_

_"nope,I stay!,"_

_"fine,Rin just tell me ,"_

_"will you-,"_

_Sesshoumaru looks at her face that has blush all over it and smiles._

_"will you go out with me,"_

_Sesshoumaru paused not beliving she was asking him this._

_"Rin? You really feel that way,"_

_Rin said nothing but nodded her head._

_"Just like I do as well,"_

_"what," she blushed in shock and looked up at him._

_"I loved you for a long long time,finally you came to me,"_

_"so you will go out with me," she smilled._

_"yes,"_

_"oh thank you thank you," she hugs him tightly in his arm's._

_"you're so adorable," he laughed._

_"I,I,I am?," she blushed_

_"yes,"_

_"oh, thank you,"_

_"oy! rin"_

_"kagome"_

_"I told you , that you could do it,"_

_"how?,"_

_"his told me alot about you," she sticks her tongue out._

_"hey!," she chases her._

_"hahah !," he laughed._

_"ahem!,"_

_"what?,"_

_"without my permission?,"_

_"I don't have to listen to you, I loved her ever since we were little,"_

_"don't you dare do this Sesshoumaru,"_

_"oh?, what you going to do hmmm,"_

_"I'll kill her,"_

_"don't kill her please,"_

_"hmf,"_

_"please don't,"_

_"then I'll make your life a miserable heck!,"_

_"but,"_

_"hmf,"_

_"but,"_

_"...,"_

_"fine,"_

_"so every time I save your butt!, I'm going to give you lessons,"_

_"hmm,ok," he blushed with anger on his face._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"sesshoumaru!,"_

_"yes kagura?,"_

_"well you umm,"_

_"go for it!," her friends rooted her._

_"ok!,"_

_"well you go umm,"_

_Sesshoumaru gave his left eye brow up to her ,and wanted to know what she was going to say._

_"well you go out with m,me," she blushed._

_"Kagura do you feel that way,"_

_"yes," she nodded her head with blush to it._

_"sorry but the answer is no,I am dating someone else,"_

_He walked the other direction away from her with a smirk._

_"but," her heart broke,and wanted revenge on who he was dating._

_Sesshoumaru goes down another hall,and stops._

_"sesshoumaru will you be my boyfriend,"_

_"Kanna!,I can't believe your asking me this,"_

_"mmm,well I liked you alot too,"_

_"kanna do you feel this way,"_

_"yes,I know Kagura ,would understand,"_

_"the answer is no,I am dating with rin,"_

_"I thought she ment someone else!, Like Kohaku!,"_

_"don't say that!," He growled and left._

_"another one," he sighed to himself._

_"sesshoumaru sama will you be my boyfriend?,"_

_"no sango,you have miroku,"_

_"but sesshoumaru,"_

_"no,"_

_"fine," she sighed._

_"another one seriously?,"_

_"Sesshoumaru will you go out with me,"_

_"no ayame,"_

_"ok,man!,"_

_"...,"_

_"this is not my day," he thought to himself. "what day is it?,"_

_"sesshoumaru sama will you go out with me,"_

_"what!,"_

_This time it sounded like a man._

_"no Miroku,"_

_"oh come on,"_

_"no!,"_

_"tartar sauce,"_

_"will you go out with me sesshie,"_

_"err,no no no! shippo,"_

_"aww you no fun,"_

_"you come with me right?,"_

_"no keith,"_

_Sesshoumaru sighs,and picks up a tray to get his food._

_"sesshoumaru sama will you go out with me please!,"_

_"nono,what? Inuyasha!,"_

_"haha sup! bro,"_

_"why is everyone coming to me today?,"_

_"because it's valentines, by the way I was joking ,"_

_"I know you were,"_

_"good,because you are my brother!,"_

_(They do love each other more then brothers o.o find out later in the story. XD)_

_"so it's valentines day go figure,"_

_"so who ask you out lately,"_

_"a bunch,"_

_"wow, must be tough,"_

_"yes it is,"_

_"Kikyou and I are going out,"_

_"congratulations,"_

_"thanks brother,"_

_"lets sit over here,"_

_"all right,"_

_"so have you heard I am also dating someone?,"_

_"aww shut up! who?,"_

_"rin,"_

_"right on bro! the one you loved,"_

_"yeah,"_

_"speak of the devil,"_

_"hey sesshoumaru mind if I sit here?," she sat down._

_"no not at all help your self,"_

_"thanks," she sat close to him and smilled._

_All the girls growled at rin siting with the one they dreamed to be with._

_"if he won't accept us! then we will have to get him our selfs," a mystery figure said._

_"yeah," kagura snorted._

_"so sesshoumaru how many girls asked you out?," she growled in her stomach._

_"a lot!,"_

_"did you accept them,"_

_"no,"_

_"good,did you feel anything before with them," she sighed taking a sip of veggie soup._

_"rin why you asking this?," he asked tearing the ketchup,and putting it onto his fries._

_"I just wanted to know," she tilted her head,and got a drink of her milk._

_"I didn't feel nothing for them except for you,"_

_"really," she lightened up fast._

_"yep,"_

_"coolio!,"_

_"yep,"_

_"so we still going to the mall?,"_

_"yes Of course,"_

_"wooooot!," she threw her hand's in the air with joy in them._

_"so adorable indeed," he thought to himself._

_"I'm not going to the mall with you so you better be careful,"_

_"huh who is this bro?,"_

_"that's naraku,"_

_"oh,"_

_"oh I didn't know someone else was there oops," she sighed._

_"it's ok for not noticing rin," he pated her head._

_"pft," naraku growled to himself._

_"I will..., so don't you get your self in trouble neither,"_

_"well i'll be fine unlike you mortale,I can fly,I also have powers, that you don't have,"_

_"what's he talking about brother?,"_

_"I'll explain it to you guys later,"_

_"oh my," she stayed silent not knowing what to say next._

_The lunch bell rung lunch time was over._

_"well time to go back to class," inuyasha sighed._

_"yep," rin pouted._

_"at least were in the same room," he took rins hand ,and held it tight to his own._

_"yeah that's true," she smilled._

_They headed towards their classes before they were late. Sesshoumaru was late and for the very first time Rin was too._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Naraku,Sesshoumaru,Itachi,Deidara,Orochimaru**_

_"naraku answer the dang phone!,"_

_"mhm,"_

_"do it!,"_

_"shut up orochimaru," he growled ,and picked up the phone."hello?,"_

_"can your dude put out a fire?," _

_"I don't know who is this?,"_

_"this is the cop from yesterday,"_

_"oh Yeah about that I was going to tell you guys,it seems to me he has mood changes like his nice then mean the second so I wouldn't trust on our help,"_

_"ok thanks for telling us that we will let the president know 're sorry to hear that,"_

_"I'm sorry that it doesn't work that way,"_

_"it's fine,"_

_"wait!,"_

_"yes sesshoumaru?"_

_"may I talk to that cop?,"_

_"sure,"_

_"thanks," he smilled._

_"here ya go," he handed him the phone._

_"hello sir,"_  
_"hello,how are you doing today?,"_

_"good,Have the president,and you guys meet me,I have another plan,"_

_"ok sounds tight,be there soon, where at?,"_

_"umm where are we naraku,"_

_Naraku sighs ,and takes the phone._

_"meet us at 3000 kilrot drive,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"May I get this in glitter?,"_

_"yes you may sir,"_

_"thank you,"_

_Sesshoumaru waits in line patiently for the guy to glitter up the gift he plans on giving Rin after their mall shopping date._

_"here you goo sir,a nice glittery dress,"_

_"thanks,"_

_He left with a smile and gave the guy a 100 dollar tip._

_"gee! thanks sir,"_

_"keep it,"he waved,and smilled._

_"have a nice day,"_

_"you too,"_

_Rin goes out of the booth to look at her new outfit she chose._

_"I wonder do I look fat in this?,"_

_"no You look fine,"_

_"oh sesshoumaru, you startled me,"_

_"haha, as I always do,"_

_"so this doesn't make me look too big or nothing?,"_

_"no you look bueatiful,"_

_"thank you," she blushed._

_"oh! come I found a hot tuxedo for you,"_

_"uh ok,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**onto Demon Inunotaishou,half demon Inuyasha,and kagome.**_

_"Inuyasha please don't do that!,"_

_"do what?,"_

_"sniff on the ground like a dog,"_

_"be quiet kagome!,"_

_"well just saying,"_

_"kagome it is our nature,"_

_"I know inunotaishou but, this world will look at him probably should wear a hat,both of you,"_

_"why both of us,"_

_"inuyasha's ears, and ur ears,"_

_"why not our clothes,"_

_"because they might think you're just cosplaying,"_

_"cosplay?,"_

_"it's a dress-up sorta thing where you pretend to be stuff,"_

_"oh, kagome your world is very interesting from ours,"_

_"yeah I know inunotaishou,"_

_"Inuyasha! look out,"_

_"what!,"_

_He crashed into the people , and growled at not noticing._

_"why you!,"_

_"sorry dude,"_

_"inuyasha calm down, and sorry sir he didn't mean to...," she stopped talking when she saw the boy._

_Inunotaishou stopped,and stared at the same time kagome did._

_"Inuyasha,"_

_"what!,"_

_"sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention dudes,"_

_"dudes," touga lifted a brow up._

_"woah! creepy! why do you look like me?,"_

_"what?," inuyasha stoped rubbing his head and looked up._

_"ahh!,"_

_"inuyasha calm down,"_

_"who are you!," demon inuyasha shouted._

_"me,My name is Inuyasha," he bowed._

_"so is mine,so your a fake,"_

_"no sir i'm not,"_

_"yes,"_

_"kagome what is going on,"_

_"i'm confused my self"_

_"thanks for the tuxedo it was beautiful,"_

_"your welcome,I knew you liked white,"_

_"Rin?," kagome looked at her confused._

_"hello kagome," she smilled._

_"she knew my name?,"_

_"of corse silly,"_

_"s,son,"_

_"what,"_

_"kagome look it's my son,"_

_"sesshoumaru!...wait he has human ears no marking can't be,"_

_"huh?,"_

_"looks just like him though," he went closer to him ,and examined him._

_"umm sir?, are you alright?,"_

_"brother? what happened to you,"_

_"what happened to you?, why you wearing dog ears," He looks to his other side. "why is there two of you?,"_

_"brother it's me," human inuyasha waved._

_"oh ...," he fainted._

_"sesshoumaru!," rin shouted going to his side._

_"sesshoumaru is that his name?," touga questioned._

_"yes that is his name," she held onto him tightly._

_"here can I hold him,"_

_"why," she looks at him curious._

_"because he looks like my son,"_

_"o,oh ok,"_

_"Rin chan! Rin chan! Look what I foun-," she droped her bag of ramen._

_"what the!," demon inuyasha growled._

_"what the indeed," kagome looked to her twin like._

_"woah so that's why she didn't know why I knew her name," rin giggled._

_"woah really scary two kagomes," demon inuyasha said and tried to shake it off._

_Demon Naraku poofed in thin air._

_"ready yet mortal,"_

_"Naraku!,"_

_"what the! great now two inuyashas, two kagomes,two sesshoumars, and two mes what's next," he growled._

_"huh," everyone said except sesshoumaru the one who is still fainted._

_"what happened to him?,"_

_"he passed out for seeing another inuyasha,"_

_"ok that explains it,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"ok they should be here soon," naraku yawned._

_"yeah so where are they then naraku?," itachi looked at his friend serious._

_"I don't know,maybe they are running late,Where is sesshoumaru?,"_

_"he was right behind us wasn't he?," orochimaru looked behind him._

_"yeah I thought he was,"_

_"I see him," shouted deidara._

_"where is he,"_

_"he's over there naraku,"_

_"thanks deidara,"_

_"no problem,"_

_"sesshoumaru wait up!,"_

_"huh," Sesshoumaru looked at him then continued on then ran into a dark figure._

_"well well well, nice seeing you again my dear,"_

_"naraku!,"_

_"yes yes, that's my name,"_

_"shut up!, your voice sickens me,"_

_"ha!,You should watch where you are going then,"_

_"naraku whats taking you so long," Inuyasha paniced out of breath._

_"ran into trouble is all," naraku snorted holding sesshoumaru by the throat._

_"sesshoumaru?," inuyasha said shocked._

_"yes it's your brother sesshoumaru,he seems to have memory loss,"_

_"what?,"_

_"you heard me,"_

_"inuyasha what's the big fuss," kagome stopped in shock seeing sesshoumaru._

_"Kagome go tell father we found sesshoumaru,"_

_"ok,"_

_"get off me vermin!," sesshoumaru bit narakus hand._

_"ow!,you mongrel!,"_

_Sesshoumaru ran off as fast as he could._

_"get back here," naraku growled._

_"brother wait!," inuyasha followed as well._

_"right behind ya," kagome hissed._

_"where's sesshoumaru now,"_

_"I don't know naraku,"_

_"well can you try to look for him please orochimaru,"_

_"no can do,I'm only human,"_

_"huh,"_

_"hey what the,"_

_"what's wrong itachi?,"_

_"how come that dude over there looks like you?,"_

_"huh,oh,...him,"_

_"yeah he does look like you," deidara smirked._

_"hey! you twin like dude,"_

_"what did you call me?,"_

_"twin like dude,"_

_"grr call me Naraku Demon Naraku,"_

_"ok Demon Naraku,"_

_"grr don't play smart with me,"_

_"i'm not,"_

_"pft,"_

_"where's sesshoumaru?,"_

_"down there, but if you excuse me,"_

_"wait!,I'm going too,"_

_"we will wait here," itachi stretched._

_"ok,"_

_"fine,just don't slow me down mortal,"_

_"grr,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"where inuyasha go?," toga thought to himself standing alone looking for them to come back._

_a boy bumped into him and got knocked down to the ground._

_"ow,ow,ow,ow,"_

_"sorry let me help you up,"_

_"don't touch me," he growled._

_"sorry,I di-" he stopped talking when he saw a boy that looked just like his son."sesshoumaru,"_

_"how you know my name?,"_

_"it's me your father,"_

_"huh?,"_

_"son?,"_

_"why you keep calling me your son?,"_

_"because you are,SON!,"_

_"what!,"_

_"what happened to your head,"_

_"i might of bumped it hard, I don't know," he crossed his arm's._

_"son," he went towards him fast like lightning and knocked him out. "sorry son, but I had to," He holds onto his son tightly and examins his head. He kisses his forhead softly and rubs his head softly."i'm sorry this happened to you son,"_

_"you found my son,"_

_"huh?,"_

_"that's my son,"_

_"no this is m-," touga stopped when he saw his twin like figure._

_"who are you?," human toga spoke._

_"who are you?,"_

_"i'm inunotaishou you?,"_

_"i'm demon inunotaishou,"_

_"what!,"_

_"yeah weird,"_

_"well let go of my son please,"_

_"I think your son is with Rin,"_

_"who is that?,"_

_"I don't know exactly,"_

_"well that looks just like my son, so that is my son,"_

_"no it's not,"_

_"yes it is,"_

_"no,"_

_"yes it is!," Inunotaishou_

_"no it's not,"_

_" do I have to call the cops on you,"_

_"no I am a cop my self," he said._

_"what? you are not,"_

_"are too," Inunotaishou_

_"are not,"_

_"are too,"_

_"look I just want my son,"_

_"this is not your son dang it!,"_

_"yes it is,"_

_"yours is with rin,"_

_"no that is him,"_

_"no it's not!,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"oy father!," inuyasha shouted._

_"oy!,"_

_"hey that looks like my other son as well just with silver hair...,"_

_"dad you found sesshoumaru!,"_

_"yeah son! were going to have to have some of these people forget about us,"_

_"yeah your right this could really miss things up,"_

_Father picked up his sword , and said the words that the humans can no longer see them or hear them, and they don't remember them no more._

_"why am I here again?," human Inunotaishou said looking around. "maybe I just past out,better go home and make some dinner,"_

_"phew," inunotaishou panted._

_"I think some will still see us though father,"_

_"like who?,"_

_"sesshoumaru!,Sesshoumaru!,sesshoumaru! there you are,"_

_"him," inuyasha pointed at the human naraku._

_"oh, I see,"_

_"hey get this straight that's my brother and your not taking him home with you no more."_

_"who are you?,"_

_"demon inuyasha his half brother,"_

_"I see so your a demon?,"_

_"yes,"_

_"so what is he?,,"_

_"dog demon,"_

_"a dog demon,I figured because he had markings I couldn't wash off,I thought he might of been something else not a demon but I don't know what I was thinking,"_

_"Well can you tell me where you found him?,"_

_"at the well,"_

_"oh ok, well this doesn't help then,"_

_"son I think he hurt his head,"_

_"oh I see,"_

_"my fathers a doctor , and could check on him,"_

_"he is a doctor?, what is that," questioned inunotaishou._

_"it's a healer sorta like person,"_

_"that will do take us to this doctor,"_

_"ok,"_

_Sesshoumaru slowly wakes up in his fathers hands._

_"so..son,"_

_"n,n,na-" he blinks a few times and tries to focus better. "naraku kun!," he jumps on him fast like lightning._  
_"ouf, hello Sesshoumaru,"_

_"naraku kun!naraku kun!," he licks his face ,and a tail pops out._

_Inuyasha and inunotaishou looks stunned like they got stung by a huge bee or something._

_"we got to take you to the doctor ok,"_

_"no we wait for president,"_

_"oh forgot about that,"_

_"president?,"_

_Naraku explains to them yatta yatta yataa._

_"oh I see,"_

_The car pulls up and out pops out a president,and full body guards with guns. "hello Naraku,"_

_"Hello President,"_

_"so what is the news you wanted to tell me?,"_

_"not me , it was sesshoumaru who wanted to tell you something,"_

_"sir president,"_

_"yes sesshoumaru,"_

_"that's fine you can't say my name right,"_

_"sorry,"_

_"it's fine,"_

_"so what is the great news?,"_

_"I built you a strong body guard that can do everything I can do to protect your city their names are superman,batman,robin,wonder women, hulk,spiderman,and much more,"_

_"thanks so much!,"_

_"your welcome,"_

_"let me know if you need help heres my number,"_

_"ok thanks,"_

_"your welcome,"_

_He leaves in his car and is gone like that as usual._

_"ok now that that's out of the way we can go to my house and wait for my father to come home,"_

_"is that the doctor," snorted inunotaishou._

_"yes that's the doctor,"_

_"ok naraku kun!," he snuggled on him tightly._

_"my son has lost it,"_

_"yeah he has, or maybe he does love him,"_

_"why would you say that Inuyasha?,"_

_"well naraku can still see us am I right?,"_

_"yes you are," _

_"well that could be the reason,"_

_"oh shoot,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"sesshoumaru you ok?,"_

_He woke up in her arm's that smells of blossom in the air dancing around. _

_"yes I'm fine, what a strange thought I had,"_

_"yeah me too,"_

_"it's getting late I should take you home,"_

_"um,I am home,So i'll have to drop you off,"_

_"it's fine I can walk home,"_

_"are you sure?,"_

_"yeah I'll be ok,"_

_"promise,"_  
_"I promise my turtle dove,"_

_She blushed ,and she helped him up. Rin walked him to the door and right before they said their goodbyes._

_"oy yeah! rin,"_

_"yes sesshoumaru?,"_

_"I got you a gift for valentines today,"_

_"you did!,"_

_"yes," he took some red flower's,a chocolate box,and a gift bag that was heavy,"_

_"oh beautiful," she sniffed."hmm yummy how did you know I loved dark chocolate!,"_

_"I sorta spyed on ya," he blushed a little._

_"aww thanks," she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Rin takes the bag ,and opens it like lightning. bag's ,bag's fall out paper,paper, and more paper, come out, she starts getting tired of pulling then fills a soft fabric touch. She jumps slightly,and lifts the item up slowly she wanted to cry it was beautiful. No one has ever gave her something so beautiful in her life, special beceause it was a $6000 dress from a expensive store. "oh my goodness sesshoumaru you did, didn't have to," she wiped some of her tears off,and looked at him. The dress was beautiful It was long,glittery,baby blue,a huge white silver bow at the back of it. "this means so much to me thanks,"_

_"theres more," he smilled looking at her wet face,and took a step to wip it off with his kiss. _

_"aww my goodness more,"_

_"yep,"_

_"oh sesshoumaru," she went in the bag deeper and felt a beautiful golden bracelet,golden rose ear rings, golden ring, and a golden flower to put on her hair."oh my sesshoumaru! that's beautiful!,"_

_"I love you Rin, will you go to the dance with me this coming month,"_

_"yes!, yes!," she smilled._

_She couldn't believe it,She found the one she was to marry in the future she had a feeling it would last not because of the gifts,because of his love for her._

_"you sure know what I like sesshoumaru,"_

_"I did a little reaserach," he smilled and gave her a nice romantic kiss before he left._

_"love you,"_

_"love you too sesshoumaru,"_

_"I love you more,"_

_"I love you most," she shouted._

_"I love you infinity,"_

_"oh be quiet you!," she blushed._

_He smilled and continued his journey home._

_"I wish I could stay with her tonight,"_

_"I wish I could stay with him tonight,"_

_"what was all the fuss about?,"_

_"oh nothing mother,"_

_"why so blushy?,"_

_"oh nothing," _

_"come on spill it,"_

_"well,Sesshoumaru asked me to the dance,"_

_"aww he did,nows your chance to ask him out,"_

_"I already did," she blushed._

_"did he say yes?,"_

_"yes!," she smilled._

_"yeah!,"_

_"nick! what's all the yipping going all about,"_

_"oh no mr. grump pants is up,"_

_"oh and mother look what he got me,"_

_"WOW! are you kidding me!,"_

_"no I'm not,"_

_"wow your lucky,"_

_"I know,"_

_"Nick I said,"_

_"what is it Muso," she growled._

_"what's all this excitment,"_

_"well our daughter got asked to the dance by sesshoumaru,and she also asked him out, he said yes,"_

_"good for him," he growled._

_"father are you not at least happy for me,"_

_"I am rin I am, Just I don't trust that fellow,"_

_"why, look what he got me,"_

_"WOAH! now he's a thief!,"_

_"he is not!,"_

_"is so,"_

_"is too,"_

_"is not!," she growled._

_"i'll talk to him sweetie just go to bed, and get ready because tommarow were taking sesshoumaru and you to a movie!,"_

_"AWESOME!, thanks mother,"_

_"your welcome,"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sesshoumaru hums a love song in his head walking home._

_"that was worth 1,000,000 of that stuff to get her,"_

_"why so happy gun shot?,"_

_"hmm?,"_

_"you heard me,"_

_"who are you,"_

_"you know who I am,"_

_"actually I don't so show your self!,"_

_"will it please you if I do?,"_

_"yes it will,"_

_The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light where he could see._

_"kagura,"_

_"hello pretty boy!,"_

_"what do you want,"_

_"I came to get my final answer,"_

_"I told you the answer is no!,"_

_"but I didn't even ask you yet,"_

_"I don't care,"_

_"come now,"_

_"shut up!,"_

_"Well if you won't go out with me, I am not going to save you,"_

_"ok who needs ya," he growled. Sesshoumaru started walking again and stop when he heard laughter._

_"hahah,hahha,"_

_"what the?," He gets scared and starts runing home._

_"what's wrong scared,"_

_"little puppy,"_

_"go away!," Sesshoumaru_

_He stops in a solid corner and growls. "great," he thought._

_"no where to run puppy,"_

_"why does everyone call me that,"_

_"because it suits you,"_

_"who are you?,what you want,I don't have my money with me," he growled._

_"we don't want your stupid money,"_

_"you don't?,"_

_"no,"_

_"then what do you want?,"_

_"oh boys!,"_

_"yes master,"_

_"master?," he thought while he tried to back away._

_They caught him and he struggled for freedom._

_"what do you want!," he screamed laying on the ground hopeless._

_"we want you, my dear,"_

_"what?," he looked up and growled. "keith,"_

_"hello,"_

_"what do you think your doing?,"_

_"I'm going to have my way with you,"_

_"never,"_

_"oh?, boy's tie him up and put shakels on his leg's,arms,and neck._

_"can do,when we get to leave?,"_

_"as soon as you do this,"_

_"ok,"_

_"no!,I told you keith I'm not going out with you! I am going out with someone else,"_

_"oh really who, You know I don't care,"_

_They did what he said ,and left to do what ever they wanted._

_Keith bent down , and striped his shirt,belt , socks,shoes,and his pants off._

_"what you think your doing," he growled._

_"what's it look like," he got his camera out and taping._

_"boss were board,"_

_"uh well you can join if you want,"_

_"sweet,"_

_"one of you hold the camera,"_

_"I will,"_

_"good Nile,"_

_"please don't do this," he shakes and tries to get free._

_"no can do,"_

_"there is only one way, but I'm going to not like this option either," he thought to himself,"_

_"Naraku! help me," he shouted._

_"whos this naraku?,,"_

_"none of your...Naraku save me!"_

_"errg be quiet you,"_

_"no!, Naraku!,"_

_"shut up!," he covered his mouth up and continued going in and out of him. the others did what ever._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"looks like he never came to save you,"_

_"sh,sh,shut up," he cried._

_"sorry I was late I,," he just stopped ,and stared for a long period of time. "What Have You Done To Him!," _

_"we raped him what's it look like,"_

_"errr,"_

_"not my fault you should of been here to save him, he called your name all night,"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't look at him he was upset and wanted to go home to bath._

_"sesshoumaru?,"_

_"see he's mad at you, maybe you shouldn't of ditched him,"_

_"leave him alone now or I'll kill you,"_

_"yeah right,"_

_"do I not make my self clear?,"_

_"pft,"_

_"that's it!," he grabs one of his friends and kills him in a second. "anyone else?,"_

_"o,o,ok were out of here," keith hissed and took his stupid tape._

_Sesshoumaru wanted to say get that tape and destory it but he was too upset and mad at him right now._

_"sesshoumaru I'm sorry,I didn't hear you,"_

_He didn't say anything but got up and went to get his torn clothes,and head home. _

_"let me fly you home so no one else does this to you," he flew over to him,and tried to get him to come with him._

_"no,"_

_"come ,"_

_"no,"_

_"come,"_

_"NO I SAID!,"_

_"But" he backed away slowly._

_"fine but help me get home,"_

_Naraku sighed and lifted him up and took him home._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"you can drop me off here,"_

_"are you sure?,"_

_"yes I am," he turned his head facing the other direction._

_"sesshoumaru,"_

_"what?,"_

_"I really am sorry,"_

_"...,"_

_"we better get you inside now before your father worries about you,"_

_".. I don't think he cares too much because he acts like he loves the other son,"_

_"sesshoumaru that's not true,"_

_"you don't know that,"_

_Sesshoumaru walks inside slowly and scans the place before taking another step. "looks like their all asleep lights are off and everything, I knew they don't worry about me," he thought to himself and took another step._

_"son!,where have you been!,"_

_"out,"_

_"out where,"_

_"just out,"_

_"look at me mr., ah!,"_

_"what?,"_

_"what happened to you,"_

_"it's nothing serious,"_

_"yes it is!,"_

_"no don't worry about it,"_

_"tell me sesshoumaru," he crosses his arm's in demand on wanting an answer._

_"fine," he sighs heavy._

_"explain it to me,"_

_"glad he can't see me ," naraku thought to himself._

_"On the way from rin's, keith decided to stop and pay me a visit,"_

_"who is keith?,"_

_"he's a jerk!,well he is a classmate,"_

_"oh?,do tell me more," he sits down on the couch and gets a blanket to cover his son with._

_"father," he blushed loving the time alone with his father._

_"and he said he doesn't care for him," naraku snorts inside his head._

_"keep going,"_

_"oh sorry," he paused._

_"it's ok,do you want some hot cocoa?,"_

_"yes please father,"_

_"ok, yo! byakuya!,"_

_"yes sir,"_

_"fetch my son some hot cocoa me too,"_

_"on the way sirs," he winked at sesshoumaru before he left._

_"dad he gives me the chills,"_

_"who?, byakuya?,"_

_"mhm," he shakes._

_"oh everyone feels that way about him._

_"well he's weird with me,"_

_"well i'll make sure to watch out for him ok,"_

_"yes father,"_

_"may we continue,"_

_"yes father," he sighed not wanting to remember._

_"I love you son,I just wanted to know what happened to my little baby boy prince,"_

_"dad stop it your embarrassing me,"_

_"aww, no i'm not,"_

_"yes," he laughed feeling his father tickle him._

_"um well you see Keith asked me out and I said no, so since I didn't give him a chance he decided to take me ,"_

_"what do you mean by take you,"_

_"like raped me," he blushed._

_"he raped you!," he growls._

_"yes," tears fall off his face._

_"that little...son,"_

_"I have an idea," naraku thought to himsef._

_Naraku transformed into a human with his hair in a pony tail low at the bottom,ear ring of a spider on his left ear,demonic looking clothes,and a nice hot black neck collar thing._

_"excuse me,"_

_They looked around over and over to see who that was._

_"who are you?,"_

_"kura," he smirked._

_"well kura show your self,"_

_"gladly,"_

_He showed up from the shadows,and sesshoumaru looked at him confused and knew that,that person was naraku the one who didn't come for him when he called but who knows maybe he is going to make up for it._

_"Kura? so what are you wanting?,"_

_"my appologize but I heard your scabble talking just now,"_

_"yes and what of it?," inunotaishou growled._

_"I happened to know a good body guard for your son,"_

_"who do you know, do tell?,"_

_"Well sir,I myself am a strong warrior of protectors," he laughed a little._

_"how can I trust you,"_

_"because he knows me,"_

_"do you know him son?,"_

_Sesshoumaru eyed the spider for a moment just like the spider was eyeing at him._

_"Yes I do father,He is actually really strong,"_

_"well I trust my sons word, so you may protect him and be his body guard but!," he stands up ,and covers his pup tight."if he isn't home in one piece your dead you hear me,"_

_"sir I cou-" he stopped when he saw sesshoumaru giving him a sign not to say that. "yes your majesty,"_

_"good," he went back to his son and cuddled him._

_"he looks fine in that," sessh thought to himself. "wait what am I thinking," he blushed._

_"so he thinks I look fine in this,Intersting, I wounder what the other demon sesshoumaru thinks of me in this?," naraku thought in his mind as well. _

_"here's your guy's cocoa," byakuya smilled laying it down._

_"thanks," they smilled taking a cip of their chocolate._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naraku paces like a mad dog over and over. "I must find a way to cure sesshoumaru" he though in his mind._

"_hey naraku?" sesshoumaru called out._

"_yes what is it?" naraku replyed back._

"_is there a reason your pacing back and forth?" he asked._

"_well..yes" naraku looks down sadly then goes to him. "sesshoumaru I like you and all Don't get me wrong but i'm in love with the other sesshoumaru demon" naraku sighed._

"_what do you mean? I am sesshoumaru and I'm not a demon" he sighed._

"_well their is one that is a demon that looks just like you but has demon markings" he sighs heavy._

"_so..you don't want me because i'm human?" he pouts slumpy down on the sofa._

"_that's not true, Its just that I fell in love with the other one before is all..." he goes to him and straightens his siting position and gives him a kiss on the forehead._

"_what if he doesn't love you inreturn?" he glares deadly at him._

"_then I guess...I can have you that's not a problem" naraku smiled._

"_good" sesshoumaru smiled back. "hopfully he doesn't" he thinks to himself._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_so where is this doctor you speak of mortal?" the father growls at him._

"_he should be home soon" he sighed._

"_naraku kun!" sesshoumaru pounced heavy on top of naraku._

"_son stop that behavior" the father growled picking up his son._

"_why don't you like him doing that?" naraku asked._

"_it's not polite" the father sighed._

"_oh..It's fine I don't mind it one bit" naraku smiled._

"_yeah naraku kun!" he knocks him down again._

"_ouf! Sesshomaru" naraku laughed a little._

"_Get OFF HIM Son!" the father shouted._

"_NO!" sesshoumaru growled._

"_NOW!" growled the father._

"_NO!" whined sesshoumaru holding tight to him._

"_it's okay his father" naraku smirked._

"_well i'm afraid it's not..." he growled._

"_why not?" asked naraku._

"_well once he comes back to his normal self..." he stops to pause and takes a breath._

"_what?" naraku asked again wanting to know._

"_sesshoumaru doesn't like humans" inuyasha replyed for his father._

"_what?" naraku felt kind of hurt hearing that._

"_so you might not want to get to close to him. I know it's hard for you but..." inuyasha sighed seeing his brother like this._

"_it's the truth. The only human he liked was Rin and the only half demon he loved is me." he sighed._

"_so he doesn't really like me?" naraku sighed._

_They didn't say nothing they just noded their heads._

"_oh..." he frowned and went pale._

"_naraku kun! I love you!" sesshoumaru rubbed against his arm._

_Naraku wanted to cry hearing that._

"_i'm home!"_

"_good fathers home" naraku said in a robotic tone. "now we can go fix your son._

"_okay thanks" he sighed._

"_we are sorry" inuyasha responded back._

"_it's not your fault, I just wish I knew sooner" he sighed opening the door. "sesshoumaru come on"_

"_yes coming naraku kun!" he jumped up in the air holding on to him._

"_poor kid..." inunotaishou thought._

"_man..this sucks." inuyasha thought._

_They came to the room and saw the father putting his stuff away._

"_dad" naraku said._

"_hello son" he turned around and saw other visitors. "wh..who are these visitors?" jason asked._

"_It's a long story I'll tell you later. But right now I need your help." he sighed._

"_with what son" he looked up at his boy then at the one holding onto his son._

"_I need you to look at his head" he pointed to the one that was holding tight to him._

"_I see.." he sighed. "sure bring him in my office and i'll take a good look at him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIt was a month later since the sergery._

_They all pace fast around the room woundering what's taking so long._

_It was 5 minutes later then they heard crashing and clashing all over the place so they were getting curious._

_The door busted out open in a flash and it was his father taking a huge breath._

"_father what's wrong?" naraku came to his aid fast._

"_well his fine now and I think his memory should be back to normal" he took a deep breath again moving to the side to shut the door._

"_why you shuting the door" asked naraku._

"_because he tried to kill me" sighed jason._

"_oh" sighed naraku going to the door and opening it._

"_no! son what are you doing!" jason shouted._

"_going to see how he is doing" naraku sighed going inside._

"_don't go in there son" jason shouted at him._

"_I need to father" he shouted._

"_but son" he sighed and followed him._

"_we better go inuyasha" said Inunotaishou._

"_your right" inuyasha followed after his father did._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX_

_Naraku is one more step to going in the room. He takes a huge breath and goes inside._

"_hows it going" he asked going in looking at the demon laying out of the bed._

"_hows it going? Why should I answer to a lowlife half breed like your self" he growls looking at the window._

"_...umm well" he sighed and went closer._

"_stay back" he growled and turned to look at him._

"_okay..okay..I just came to check on you.." he sighed puting his hands up._

"_pft" sesshoumaru went speed like and was to naraku face to face with him._

"_y...y..yes?" he asked._

"_why are you curious of this sesshoumaru Naraku" He glares deeply._

"_because I do" he shakes a little._

"_oh th.." he stops to smell him._

"_is there a problem?" he asked curious on what he was doing._

"_why you smell human Naraku?" sesshoumaru asked with a deadly smirk._

"_because I am one and always will be one" he sighed then jumped a little feeling sesshoumaru putting his hands on his throat._

"_So you are no longer a half demon am I correct?" he smiled deadly into the brown eyes._

"_I never was a half demon you speak of" he sighed heavy to not say something to anger the demon._

"_did you bump your head or something because you were a half demon before" he growled pushing a little tight._

"_no no i'm se..serious" he put his hands ontop of sesshoumarus hands._

"_let my boy down!" shouted jason entering the room._

"_so naraku this is your dad?" he glares deadly._

"_ why?" he asked._

_Sesshoumaru starts laughing and lets go of naraku._

"_that's not funny" jason grunted._

"_that's not funny sesshoumaru" naraku smacked sesshoumaru. "oops.." he thought to himself._

_Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and grabbed narakus neck tight._

_The air started getting cold and it got kind of cloudy._

"_sesshoumaru that is not the one you are wanting to kill" a figure said arriving behind him.._

"_oh? Do tell then, why is it that I want to smash his head in" he growls deadly._

"_because it looks just like your enemy"_

"_correct and it is my enemey I am not stupid! I know who he is" he growls._

"_sesshoumaru behind you!" inuyasha and his father shouted at him._

"_what" he looked behind him but before he could he felt two strong arms hold him tight and some roots to hold him down._

"_let the boy go" the figure spoke._

"_no" sesshoumaru growled deeply._

"_now!" the figure growled._

"_hmf" he let go of human naraku._

"_good puppy"_

"_puppy" he thought he turns his head and sees that his enemy is the one that caught him. "why you...Let go of me now!" he growls deadly._

"_no my pet but I do have a little surprise for you" one of his roots came closer to them carring a boy that looked alot alike sesshoumaru._

_The boy walked out of the root and looked at his demon self form._

"_woah" he said in shock._

"_what the who is that" demon sesshoumaru asked._

"_that is your human self" demon naraku smirked._

"_impossiable" growled Demon sesshoumaru._

"_so this is my demon form?" answered sesshoumaru._

"_your correct" demon naraku spoke._

"_awesome" he shouted then looked to his other side to see another figure that looked like his amazing naraku._

"_who are you" naraku spoke and came closer to him._

"_my name is sesshoumaru i'm from right high" he bowled._

"_so am I" he smiled. _

"_really..that's awesome" he smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then blushed. "oops"_

_They both laughed and couldn't stop looking at each other._

"_see sesshoumaru that's a sign we belong together" demon naraku spoke in his ear._

"_yeah right..." growled sesshoumaru. "and you two quite looking at each other like that!" he shouted._

"_want to go get something nice to eat" naraku said taking his hand._

"_sure I wouldn't miss it for the world" he blushed and kissed him lovingly._

"_yuck!" demon sesshoumaru shouted out. "get back here.."_

"_let them go sesshoumaru..Let them go on their wilderness dreams." demon naraku blushed smirking._

"_why I otta ..." he growled. " get back here!"_

_another week later._

_Okay to not confuse you guys demon sessshoumaru will be called sesshoumaru and human will be called sessh. Demon naraku will be called naraku. Human naraku will be called nara._

"_sesshoumaru where you think you're going?" naraku said looking at sesshoumaru suspeshously._

"_going to break those two up" he growls opening the door._

"_oh...on contrair sesshums dear! You are going to leave them alone" he purred taking sesshoumarus hand and keeping him from leaving._

"_just you wait and watch me" he growls deadly in his throat slapping narakus hand._

"_please don't make me force you to stay put" he sighed. _

"_..." he didn't answer him he was already half way out the door._

"_guess I take that as a yes" he sighs heavy and gets ready for a huge chase. "but then again this might be fun"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX_

"_thanks for taking me to a movie nara" sessh blushed._

"_your welcome sessh" Nara smiled holding his hand._

"_nara?" he sighs looking down._

"_yes turtle dove?" nara said._

"_to be straight with you" he takes a deep breath. "I am dating a girl named rin" he sighs._

"_oh..that's fine i got something to tell you too" he sighs as well._

"_yes?" he smiled and was glad that he accepted it._

"_I have a girl I like and her and I are going to go out" nara said._

"_cool what's her name?" he felt jellous in his gut but still had to accept it because he accepted him._

"_Nick" he smiled._

"_what?" sessh gets all dizzy._

"_what's the matter?" nara looked confused._

"_that's...that's.." sessh panics._

"_great his mad at me" nara thought._

"_that's my sister " he falls down on the ground but nara caught him._

"_really" nara looked confused._

"_yes" he said._

"_oh? Are you mad at me?" he pouts._

"_heck no silly" he kisses his chin and laughs._

"_come back here!" naraku shouted._

"_never not until I get my paws onto those hulagins" sesshoumaru growled._

"_oh boy sessh lets run for it" nara shouted._

"_yes lets do" sessh said running with nara in his hands._

"_get back here you fools" sesshoumaru shouted with his green poison showing from his deadly claws._

"_faster love" sessh shouted._

"_well do" nara stops._

"_why you stop? Hurry we got to go" sessh shouted._

"_get on my back" nara kneeled down and held his hands out._

"_oh nara" sessh blushed going on naras back._

"_why those little vermins" sesshhoumaru growled under his breath. _

_He caught them in two minutes with his speed of course._

"_we will end this now" sesshoumaru growled._

"_but" sessh sighed holding onto naras back tightly._

"_but nothing and get off him" he growled._

"_hey listen you!" he got off of nara and went to the demon. " You can't boss me on who I chose to love mr!, and I could care less that I am you in human form who cares." he growls and points his finger at him. "but I am aloud to make my own decitions that are not demon ones. So could you cut this crap up and shove it up your pants and leave us alone" he jumps a few feet from sesshoumaru almost slicing him._

"_becareful what you say to me squirt" sesshoumaru growled._

"_I'm no squirt you pin head" He growls and jumps again from another wip lash._

"_I should cut that mouth of yours and teach your attitude a lesson" he takes his whip lash out one more time._

"_your one to talk demon puppy" growled sessh._

"_excuse me" he shouted sending it at him._

"_don't!" cried nara._

_But that didn't stop sesshoumaru he was going to do it anyway. Nara steped infront of sessh and guarded him with his life._

"_don't lay a finger on him" he growled before getting almost hit._

"_stay back or I won't hesitate slaughtoring you" he smirks._

"_go ahead but you will not hurt my dearest" nara growls._

"_dearest" sesshoumaru growls under his throat."you shall pay for calling him that."_

"_why do you love him or something?" nara looks confused._

"_what?" sesshoumaru looked stoned not knowing what to say._

"_no he doesn't like you saying that to me because i'm his human form and he thinks I should act like him" sessh said rolling his eye's._

"_oh thanks sugar bear" nara smiled._

"_your welcome baby cakes" sessh smiled back._

"_sugar bear?" sesshoumaru growled. " BaBy CAKES!?" he growls and sent a whip lash at the boys._

"_sessh" nara said covering him._

"_nara" sessh shouted holding him._

_They shook and shook and looked to see what was taking so long. Why didn't they get hurt alreay?_

"_leave them alone sesshoumaru" a mist appears._

"_ugh great" sesshoumaru growls. "right when I was about to kill too"_

"_well you leave them alone or you will have me to deal with" growls naraku coming out of the mist._

"_pft..." sesshoumaru hisses. "your easy pray to me" he smirks._

"_oh? I hardly doubt that sesshoumaru" naraku smirks back._

"_hey naraku will I get to be with my nara kun?" sessh pulls onto his sleeve looking inocent._

"_yes you will don't worry" naraku patted his head and put him near nara._

"_we should watch and see how your demon self is"sessh blushed holding onto naras hand and gave him a kiss._

"_yeah lets" nara said taking both of them to sit on the grass but sessh to sit in his lap._

_The battle._

"_ready sesshoumaru" naraku smirked.._

"_as I will ever be" sesshoumaru smirked._

"_then lets begin shall we" _

"_yes lets"_

_3 hours later ( not good at fighting DX)_

"_pittiful sesshoumaru and hear you said you can beat me" naraku smirked holding onto sesshoumaru hands._

"_you just got lucky" sesshoumaru spat out blood on him._

"_what ever sesshoumaru" he laughs._

"_wow your other self is strong" sessh blushed._

"_wow i am strong as a demon am I" he smiled._

"_now I get a reward sesshoumaru" naraku smirks holding onto sesshoumarus hands._

"_and what might that be huh?" he growls. "my powers I presume? The answer is No!" he growls deadly._

"_nope guess again" he smirks leaning into sesshoumaru and starts kissing his lips._

_Sesshoumarus eyes poped in shock he wasn't suspecting him to do that._

"_wow my other self love your other self" nara said._

"_yeah your right. So that means we were ment to be" smiled sessh._

"_yep" nara smiled._

_Naraku tried to get entrance to sesshoumarus wet mouth cavern but sesshoumaru wasn't letting him do that._

_Naraku takes his other hand and squeezes his butt tightly. Sesshoumaru yelped at that and naraku took the appratunity to put his tongue into his mouth to explore his cavern. _

_Sesshoumaru was growling in his head. Naraku broke the kiss and whispers to him. "will continue this when we get home" he smirks feeling sesshoumarus reaction._

"_there won't be a continue of this" he spits out at him._

"_you will pay for that" naraku smirks deadly at him._

"_pft"_

"_lets go home shall we?"_

"_no"_

"_come on"_

"_never"_

"_you got not much choice"_

"_...let go of me now!"_

"_nope...Hey sessh nara"_

"_yes" nara said._

"_yes" sessh said._

"_continue your cute date okay" naraku smiled._

"_okay" they both shouted and walked to do their movie._

"_grrr get back here" sesshoumaru shouted._

"_leave them alone sesshoumaru. You lost anyway so leave it at that."_

"_grrr you idiot"_

"_your the one who lost"_

"_idiot"_

"_okay what ever sesshoumaru"_


End file.
